


Packing for Comic Con

by antrazi



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  The Big Bang Theory, Ensemble, Packing for Comicon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing for Comic Con

Leonard would be the first one to say that Sheldon wasn't an... easy person to live with.

A socially stunted control freak would be one of the nicest descriptions.

Sheldon stood in the living room, clipboard in hand.

Leonard, Howard and Rajesh stood in a line, everyone of them with their opened bags in front of them.

"Laptop."

"Check."

"Emergency external WiFi Card."

"Check."

"Second USB hub."

Rajesh looked over the bags to see that they had their hubs packed.

"External hard drive."

The hard drives were gleaming in their cases.

"Comic books for signing."

They presented the comics they had selected for signing after checking on the Comic Con website who would be there.

"Digital cameras for panels."

They presented their cameras.

"Floor plan of the building."

Howard patted his folded plan.

"List of the convention guests and speakers."

They nodded happily.

"Star Trek The Original Series phasers"

They checked the phasers at their belts

"Star Trek The Original Series communicators"

The three flipped their communicators open and grinned.

Sheldon felt carefully that his Vulcan ears were where they should be and crossed that point from his clipboard.

They were ready for their drive to San Diego, their bags packed and their costumes perfect.

Whatever else anybody wanted to say about Sheldon Cooper, sometimes it was a good thing to have him.


End file.
